Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for releasing a connection in a wireless communication system.
Related Art
Universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is a 3rd generation (3G) asynchronous mobile communication system operating in wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) based on European systems, global system for mobile communications (GSM) and general packet radio services (GPRS). A long-term evolution (LTE) of UMTS is under discussion by the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) that standardized UMTS.
A radio resource control (RRC) state indicates whether an RRC layer of a user equipment (UE) is logically connected to an RRC layer of an evolved-UMTS terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN). When an RRC connection is established between the RRC layer of the UE and the RRC layer of the E-UTRAN, the UE is in an RRC connected state (RRC_CONNECTED), and otherwise the UE is in an RRC idle state (RRC_IDLE). Since the UE in RRC_CONNECTED has the RRC connection established with the E-UTRAN, the E-UTRAN may recognize the existence of the UE in RRC_CONNECTED and may effectively control the UE. Meanwhile, the UE in RRC_IDLE may not be recognized by the E-UTRAN, and a core network (CN) manages the UE in unit of a tracking area (TA) which is a larger area than a cell. That is, only the existence of the UE in RRC_IDLE is recognized in unit of a large area, and the UE must transition to RRC_CONNECTED to receive a typical mobile communication service such as voice or data communication.
When the user initially powers on the UE, the UE first searches for a proper cell and then remains in RRC_IDLE in the cell. When there is a need to establish an RRC connection, the UE which remains in RRC_IDLE establishes the RRC connection with the RRC of the E-UTRAN through an RRC connection procedure and then may transition to RRC_CONNECTED. The UE which remains in RRC_IDLE may need to establish the RRC connection with the E-UTRAN when uplink data transmission is necessary due to a user's call attempt or the like or when there is a need to transmit a response message upon receiving a paging message from the E-UTRAN.
An RRC connection release procedure is used to release the RRC connection, which includes the release of the established radio bearers as well as all radio resources. A method for releasing multiple RRC connections efficiently may be required.